landroverfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SplendidVenus
Welcome! Hi SplendidVenus -- we are excited to have Land Rover Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Land Rover Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Attracting new users Hello SplendidVenus. has some tips on how you can get more users here. The best way to start is to write lots of so that people naturally find the wiki when they're searching for something. Angela (talk) 22:21, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Userspace Hi SplendidVenus -- the best place to leave questions is on my user page. If you created a separate page in my userspace I wouldn't receive a "new messages" notification that you had left a question. I like what you have done with the wiki so far. Do you need help creating a or customizing your ? Do you have other friends who love Land Rover who can help you out? — Catherine (talk) 06:57, 3 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Questions # You would want to upload the image to Image:Wiki.png, which supports a resolution of 155x155 pixels to up to 216x155 pixels. For more info you can check out . # Certainly, using the Main Page design, you can expand on that and use all different sorts of colors and formats, though if you plan to use the formatting of another wiki, be sure to give proper credit! For general info about the main page itself, should fill you in. # Very easily, you'd just create a new page in the template namespace, so if you wanted to create a Template:Foo, you'd just visit this page and choose to create. To use the template on another page, you'd put on the pages you want to use it on. has a some good info about all the neat things templates can do for a wiki. # Absolutely, this can be done via your , for your example, you'd want to put SplendidVenus (talk) ~~~~~ in the Signature field and check the Custom signature box. For more general and advanced wiki help and tricks, you may want to check out all the in-depth help pages at . Cheers and great luck with the wiki! --Charitwo (talk) 08:10, 3 March 2009 (UTC)